


The Darkest Night

by WinterWandering



Series: Here's a Little Snippet of Advice [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Hey guys, this one shot deals with a suicide attempt, so please don't read that part if you aren't comfortable.It starts at "She locked herself in the bathroom," and ends at "Her hand thumped against the bathroom floor."Please read and enjoy!
Relationships: Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Here's a Little Snippet of Advice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one shot deals with a suicide attempt, so please don't read that part if you aren't comfortable.  
> It starts at "She locked herself in the bathroom," and ends at "Her hand thumped against the bathroom floor."  
> Please read and enjoy!

It was the darkest night of the year for her. Eurydice wasn't feeling well, and she hadn't gone to school the entire week. _No one will miss you._

She thought of it as a mental health week, although it hadn't helped a bit. _Useless._

Biting her lip gently, she set the pen down gently on top of the note she had written.

"I'm sorry Poet." She lent down to kiss Orpheus' forehead. "I can't do this anymore." 

_They don't care._

_Whore._

_Go jump off a roof._

_Even better, kill yourself with one of his razors._

She whimpered softly, intent on doing that anyway. Locking herself in the bathroom, she grasped one of the brown eyed boy's razors, and sat against a wall, slashing her wrist. 

The blood welled up, splashing onto the floor quickly. 

She did the same to the other one, the handle slicked with the bright red blood. 

She knew she was losing blood quickly.

Eurydice smiled, whispering a soft "Orpheus." She wanted to think of him last. As her sight faded quickly, her hand thumped against the tiled floor. 

****

Orpheus awoke to the sound of something heavy hitting the bathroom floor. 

"'Dyce, can you go check it out?" There was no answer from the other side of the bed. "Eurydice?" He opened his eyes and saw three things. 

One, the bed was empty. 

Two, there was a note on the desk.

Three, the bathroom light was on.

He knew right away what had happened. 

"Nonono!" He whispered, panicked. Running to the bathroom door, Orpheus banging gently on it. 

"Lover, can you open the door?" She didn't respond, he tried to open the door. _Locked_ . "Eurydice!" _No!_

He forced the door open, to the horrible sight of her on the floor, wrists slashed and bleeding. His stomach dropped in fear. "'Dyce..." 

His eyes darted around, looking for something, anything to stop the bleeding. His eyes finally settled on the towel Eurydice had set out for her bath night. He grabbed it quickly, clamping it onto her wrists.

The blood seeped into it slowly enough, so he could grab the first-aid kit and wrap them in heavy bandages.

Orpheus bit his lip, which was a habit he shared with Eurydice, the copper and iron taste filling his mouth. _Should he call Ms. Flores or Mister Hermes?_

He decided on Mister Hermes, as he was closer. He scrambled for his phone, which he had left on the nightstand. As soon as the man had picked up, he started talking, quickly.

“MisterHermes!Comeovernow!It’sEurydice,she’sslashedherwrists,Ijustfoundher.Comeover.Please” 

“Kid? It’s like, 2 am. What do you want? I can't understand you. Talk slower.”

“It’s ‘Dyce! She’s-” The realization set in, and a harsh sob broke through his throat. "Come over. Please."

Hermes seemed to know he wasn't joking. 

"I'll be right over Poet." The rustling of blankets from the other end and feet running through the cafe calmed the young man down slightly. 

Orpheus ended the call, running back to his songbird. 

"Please wake up. Please, please." Kneeling, he traced Eurydice's palm with his fingers, feeling the small bumps and ridges. He kissed it softly, and held it between his own. 

A soft "Orpheus?" Came from the doorway. He recognized Mister Hermes' voice.

"Help her." The gray-haired man scanned her over, noting the blood, heavy wrappings, razor, and small smile on the girl's face.

"You did a good job, wrapping her wrists. She now needs to go to a hospital." Orpheus drew back in shock. 

"But-how's she gonna pay for it? She definitely won't take her father's money, and she won't take it from her mom, I know her too well!" 

"You _seem_ to forget that her employer is Persephone." 

The singer blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He picked her up gently, carrying her to Mister Hermes' car. He sat the unconscious girl gently in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. 

He kissed the top of her forehead, unaware that she had done the same action about 10 minutes ago.

"I'll take care of you, just please don't leave me."

They pulled up to the hospital, Orpheus rushing inside, clutching her to his chest, and keeping pace with the man next to him.

***

Eurydice awoke in a bed, her hands resting on the bed sheets, her wrists bandaged. 

"Where-?" She whispered, turning her head to gaze around the room. Orpheus was in a plastic black chair next to her bed, passed out. _We don't have a chair like that in the apartment._

There was an IV drip in her arm, she noted, along with the clip that connected to the heart rate monitor. _I must be in the hospital._ "But who-?"

"Songbird." Persephone was leaning against the door frame, with a flask in her hand. She took a swig. "You're awake."

“‘Seph! What’s going on? The last thing I remember was-oh. _Oh_." 

"You gave us quite a scare, Eurydice."

"Is Orpheus okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally and mentally? No. He's not. Songbird...You almost died, and Orpheus found you." 

"...I wanted to die." She gripped the sheets tightly, afraid of what she would say. Persephone rested her hand on her shoulder. 

"I have too." _What?_ The green dressed woman sighed, and pulled up her skirt.

It was just enough so that Eurydice could see the faint scars along her thigh. "But I talked to someone. You have to _talk_ to someone." She glanced at Orpheus.

"But-!" At 'Seph's glare, she quieted and looked away. "It's so _hard_. I don't want to worry him, and I doubt he cares."

The older woman checked her watch, and cursed when she saw the time. 

"I've got to go. We _will_ talk later." She walked briskly out of the room, her dress disappearing around the corner.

A loud yawn sounded from the chair Orpheus was slouched in. She turned her head carefully, and saw him shifting in his seat. He sat up, emotions flitting across his face. Shock, worry, sadness. 

"Eurydice?" He said it so softly, as if he was afraid she wasn't real. 

"Hi?" She offered, not expecting for his eyes to well up with tears, as he hugged her tightly. Her arms hovered over his back in shock.

"You-when I found you, you were bleeding out. I don't wanna feel that helpless again. Please, talk to me. Let me help you."

"You care?" Her voice wavered.

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned, drawing back. 

"Because no-one else has." 

Orpheus breathed out, tracing her hand with his.

"Oh...Eurydice, I care. I'll always care."

"You will?" He nodded, brushing her hair away from her face, and tucking it behind her ear. 

"Yeah. I will. I can't promise you a kind road to walk, but I'll work with you, I promise." He kissed her wrists gently, looking up at her with the softest expression on his face. 

"Poet? Who's paying for the hospital bill? I'm _not_ taking money from father, and I don't want to take any from momma." 

"Miss Persephone is paying for it." Eurydice was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"She'd do that? For me?"

"Yeah. I think you're her favorite."

"You really think so?" 

"I know you are." 

Orpheus bit his lip, perhaps in nervousness. "I love you." 

She laughed brokenly. "You still love me? After I almost died? Even though I wanted," _and still want_. She added silently. "To die?"

"I do." He rested his head gently on hers, and held her. "I love you Eurydice. And I will always love you." Tears sprang to her eyes, and she cried into her lover's shoulder. 

"Thank you. Thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta reader, oliolioxidone! Go check out her first fic on ao3! Its beautifully well written.


End file.
